How Gotham Should've Ended
by Braconte
Summary: This is a parody of How It Should've Ended


**How Gotham Should've Ended**

**Starting at season 1**

Harvey Bullock and Jim Gordon were at the docks. Harvey opened the trunk of his car and showed Jim the tied up Oswald Cobblepot.

"Carmine Falcone wants you to kill Cobblepot so that way he knows you're part of the program, if you don't do it he will have you killed." Harvey explained

"I don't care what Falcone says I'm not going to kill Cobblepot." Jim said

"I know, that's why I'll do it for you." Harvey said

"Wait what!" Jim said

Harvey than pulled Oswald out of the car and forced him to walk to the end of the dock while pointing a gun at him.

"Please don't kill me detective Bullock I'll do anything you want, just please let me go." Oswald begged

"**SHUT UP!**" Harvey yelled out

Jim quickly intervened to stop Harvey from pulling the trigger.

"Harvey don't do this, this isn't right." Jim said to his partner

"Look Jim I'm only doing this to protect you." Harvey said

"Protect me from what?" Jim said

"From becoming corrupt like me, That's why I'll kill Oswald for you so that way you can stay an honest cop and try to cleanup this city to." Harvey explained

Jim realized that Harvey was right so he agreed with him. After that Harvey then shot Oswald right in the face with his gun and watched as his body fell into the water.

**Fast forward to season 2 **

Dr. Leslie Thompkins entered Edward Nygma's apartment and saw Jim along with Lucius Fox, Selina Kyle, Penguin, and his henchmen preparing to save Bruce Wayne from Theo Galavan. Lee and Jim start having a conversation and then she tells him that she's pregnant.

"I'm going to be a father." Jim asked

"Yes." Lee said

"That is wonderful I must tell everyone." Jim said

After that Jim literally became so happy by this news and started telling everyone that he's going to be a father.

"Hey Selina guess what I'm gonna be a father." Jim said

"Okay that's great and all, but what about saving Bruce from Theo Galavan." Selina said

Jim didn't listen as he turned to Lucius Fox next.

"Lucius did you hear that Lee is pregnant and I'm going to be a father." Jim said

"Jim now is not the time for this we need to rescue Bruce before it's too late." Lucius said

In that same moment Darth Vader entered the apartment and started talking to Jim.

"You're going to be a father that is wonderful." Vader said

"I know right." Jim said

"You should tell everyone." Vader said

"I already am." Jim said

Everyone else got really annoyed by this so they proceeded to go save Bruce without Jim.

**Fast forward to season 3**

The forensic scientists at the GCPD morgue finished examining Alice Tetch's corpse along with her blood that has the Tetch virus. Once that was done they wrap up her corpse in a body bag and put vials of her blood in the refrigerator.

"Okay so our job is done so let's go home guys." A man said

"Uh do you think we should make sure nothing bad happens to Alice Tetch's body or the vials of Tetch virus blood?" Another man said

"Nah I'm sure it'll be fine." The man said

"Here's a bright idea why don't you make sure that nothing bad happens to Alice Tetch's body or the vials of Tetch virus blood before you let it get stolen by a random supervillain just, because you were too lazy to handle it yourself." A random man said

"Uhhh fine what do you have in mind?" The man said

The forensic scientists put Alice Tetch's body into the furnace and burned it to ashes. They also destroyed all of the vials of Tetch virus blood as well to make sure that it's not used for evil.

**Fast forward to season 4 **

Jeremiah Valeska recently returned to his underground headquarters after the GCPD stopped his brother Jerome from destroying Gotham with his deadly toxin. Jeremiah suddenly noticed a strange purple box wrapped as a gift with a note that says it's from Bruce Wayne. Jeremiah didn't open the box, because he thought it was a trap so he quickly called Bruce to find out if he actually sent this gift to him.

"Hello?" Bruce said as he answered the phone.

"Hi Bruce it's me Jeremiah, did you send me some strange purple box as a gift?" Jeremiah asked

"No I didn't." Bruce said

"I had a feeling it wasn't you. Clearly my dead brother left this box here as a trap. Thankfully I'm too smart to fall for his tricks and that's why I didn't open the box." Jeremiah said

"Do you want the police to take a look at it and find out what Jerome put in it to make sure it's not dangerous?" Bruce asked

"No I'm going to destroy the box, because Jerome probably rigged it with either an explosive or his deadly toxin." Jeremiah said

"Alright." Bruce said

After that Jeremiah hung up the phone and than went to destroying the purple box. Jeremiah drove to the Gotham junkyard and than threw it in a trash compactor. He watched as the mysterious box gets destroyed by the trash compactor and after that was over Jeremiah went back to his headquarters.

**Fast forward to season 5 (But this is how it really should've ended)**

Selina made it to the Gotham airport and saw that Bruce was already aboard his private jet. In that same moment Bruce look at the window he was sitting next to and saw Selina standing outside. Bruce realized that he was making a terrible mistake with his idea of leaving Gotham. He can't do this Selina, not after everything they've been through together. Bruce quickly told the pilot to not take off and he immediately got off the jet and ran towards Selina. Bruce and Selina embraced in a hug and shared a kiss. After that the two of them looked at each other.

"I made a huge mistake with almost trying to leave Gotham. I promise I will never do that ever again Selina, because I love you and I want to be with you for the rest of my life." Bruce explained

"Thank you Bruce and I love you more than anything in the world and I to want to spend the rest of my life with you." Selina said

One month later Bruce and Selina got married and started fighting crime together as Batman and Catwoman. Together they swore to protect Gotham from anyone who tries to terrorize it and make sure that this city stays safe no matter what.

**The Super Cafe (Present day)**

Batman and Catwoman were sitting at a table booth with Superman and they were having a regular conversation. The two of them were telling Superman about how they got married and became the protectors of Gotham.

"That is one of the coolest stories I've ever heard." Superman said

"I know right." Batman said

"Can you imagine if none of that stuff ever happened." Catwoman said

"Oh my god that would've been terrible, I mean if I had actually left Gotham and not say goodbye to you that would've been the most selfish thing I had ever done." Batman said

"Thank goodness that didn't happen, I mean your wife would've been devastated." Superman said

"I would've been so upset and pissed off." Catwoman said

"Plus when you really think about it there really wasn't any real reason for me to leave the city in the first place. I mean I pretty much got most of my training from you, Alfred, and the League of Shadows." Batman explained

"Exactly." Catwoman said

"I feel like there needs to be more superhero stories like that with a happy ending." Superman said

"I agree." Batman said

"Me to." Catwoman said

After that the three of them changed the subject and talked about other random superhero stuff.

**The End**

**Hello everyone I am a big fan of How It Should've Ended so I decided to write this one-shot fan fiction for the show Gotham, because it is my favorite show on TV. Anyways if you like what you read in this fan fiction than please leave a review. Thank you so much for reading this and I hope you have a good day.**


End file.
